Fellowship of Superheroes
by nevetek-mert-boldog-vagyok
Summary: The akumatized people get stronger and stronger as the time goes, giving harder and harder job to our favourite superheroes. They find themselves in the need of other allies and unbeknownst to them, Master Fu starts to think that as well. Three miraculouses are laying in the old Chinese man's box - who will get them? And who will receive the guardian post from the oldster?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm very surprised to say but actually, the goddess of inspiration, Ihlet visited me sometime, probably in my dreams because I don't really remember her... Anyways, the point of this very creative (or not) sentence that I got an idea of what should I write about. Cheers! But to be honest, I have to thank to about a million random internet people about whom I don't have the slightest idea who they are. You know, I was just innocently surfing on the net, and somehow I found a theories website about the Miraculous Ladybug show (it's actually surprising because for once I wasn't searched anything related to it) and I read all of the theories. Then, I met with the ideas of turtle!Nino, bee!Chloé and all of that speculation stuff about who would get the other miraculouses, then searched after fanarts and I instantly fell in love with Jade Turtle Nino (I don't know who made that pic, but she/he's awesome, kiss for them) so I decided to write a fanfic about how would the superhero team expand (suddenly the title makes sense... :D). And yeah, it won't be just Nino, but I don't tell any more information about this (but all of you would figure out the rest pretty quickly, though). :D**

 **Okay, I blabbed just enough I guess, so:  
I hope you'll enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hi, everyone! This is Alya in live and currently I'm in the middle of a fighting scene! New villain apperared and our favourite heroes showed up in an instant!" she said to her smartphone enthusiastically then switched the camera so the viewers could see the action.

In that very moment, Ladybug barely avoided a seemingly powerful attack, the outcome of the Lucky Charm – a red black-dotted rope in a respectful lenght – in hand. Their lion-like opponent roared in anger as he missed the superheroine again.

The battle was longed some time now, both superheroes out of breath. They already figured out where the akuma was – Lion King's crown-like thing, most likely, but they couldn't manage to get it yet and they didn't have too much time left as she already used Lucky Charm and Chat used Cataclysm in a failed plan of Ladybug.

She plopped down beside her partner and glanced at the rope.

"Could you earn me a few minutes?" she asked, panting.

"Defeline-itly" Chat Noir winked at her and stormed forward, accompanied by his lady's exhausted groan. She swore, these cat puns got worse and worse as the time went.

The blonde jumped up from his graceful, cat-like rush straight towards their enemy's roaring, sharp-teethed mouth. In the moment his baton reached the lion's lips, he stood it upright and extended it, keying the akuma's mouth.

Meanwhile, Ladybug found out what should they do with the rope. She grabbed one of its ends and twined it around her wrist then grabbed the other end as well and shouted, "Chat!" to get her partner's attention. He looked at her and catched the rope which was thrown towards him, glance at it then his lady with confusion but quickly got his partner's plan.

They started to run.

Both of them were rushing in a big circle in opposite directions around their opponent, who was staggering as he tried to get Chat's baton out of his mouth. The werelion didn't even notice that his legs were slowly got wrapped around by the rope until he fell forward, his ears ringing as the ground smacked his face flat.

Ladybug and Chat Noir met in their last round and the girl grabbed the other end of the rope as her partner showed it into her hand. She swung her yo-yo towards one of the streetlamps' top. She wrapped the rope around it once and let herself fall down, her impulse towards the ground pulled their opponent upwards.

Chat already stood there, grabbed his baton and the crown at one go, throwing the latter to Ladybug, who flinged it to the ground and stepped on it. The crown cracked and she cleaned the purplish black butterfly which flew out of it.

After Paris was as clean as was before the attack, Ladybug grabbed her knees and tried to catch her breath. She barely heard her partner's airy steps and a second later felt his gloved hand on her back.

"You okay?" Chat asked, panting a little.

She glanced up at him, nodded and extended her right hand. "Mission Accomplished?" she asked with a small smile.

Chat Noir grinned at her and bumped his fist to hers, "Mission Accomplished."

"GUYS!" A shout cut off their moment and they glaced towards the source of it which turned out to be Alya, phone in hand. "Can I-" she stopped in front of them and pushed her glasses up on her nose, "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Look, Alya" Ladybug straighten up, ignoring her best friend's question, "You really need to stop putting yourself in danger."

Chat Noir nodded in agreement. "You could get seriously inju-" he said but was cut off by the beep of his ring. Just like answering it, Ladybug's earrings lost the last spot as well. They glanced at each other, panicking, and dashed off in different directions, their speed belied the fact that how exhausted they were. In half a second they were nowhere in sight.

"Just great" Alya murmured but quickly put up her happy camera-face as she switched the camera so it would show her instead of the lack of heroes. "Well, it looks like I couldn't catch them this time but no worries! I will, I promise that to you guys." She winked then waved with her free hand. "Until next time!"

* * *

Night fell upon Paris.

Adrien was jumping roof to roof, already seeing his lady's red clothing in the distance with his night vision. They didn't really need to patrol tonight because there always was at least a few days time gap between akumatized enemy attacks and since every single Parisian knew that two superheroes – two strong ones – were guarding the city, the crime almost disappeared. But they came, nonetheless. Well, actually, they didn't really patrol anymore, just sit down somewhere high from where they could see a big enough part of Paris. Also, Chat's hearing did a good job if there was somehing odd out of sight.

The blonde walked up to Ladybug and sat down beside her. The girl glanced at him, taking notice of her partner's presence but didn't say anything. She turned her attention back to the glittering city beneath them, her brilliant blue eyes reflecting the lights.

The boy didn't take his green eyes off of Ladybug. A light blush appeared on his face but he didn't care about it at all – he got used to it, really. His partner, the girl he loved was beautiful, so his reaction wasn't that surprising. Her blue eyes shone like gems in the sunlight, her little freckles across her nose, which barely could be seen because of her mask, gave the confident, mature girl a cute, childish even, feature. It suited her, really. She acted so confident and responsible all the time but here and there she showed her playful, sometimes mischievous side. It reminded him that she was about his age – he maybe even knew her under the mask and he had no idea about it.

Once he almost figured out who she really was. He remembered, that he searched after those eyes, hair, face in his regular life and was sure that he found someone – but he didn't know who. Was this even possible, he wondered, to forget such an important information? He asked Plagg about it, who unamusedly, mouth full of camembert, mumbled about some magic stuff and that it was needed so the close relatives or other nosy idiots (like Adrien, he didn't forget to mention) couldn't reveal them easily.

It made sense, really.

He took in her expression as well. He couldn't see her eyebrows but the top of the mask furrowed, her plump, pink lips pressed into a thin line.

"My Lady?" Adrien asked softly. "Is something wrong?"

Ladybug let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and glanced at her partner.

"Yeah, actually." she said, looking back to the city. "You did notice how ridiculously strong the akumas have become, right? Today we almost detransformed in Alya's live reporting."

"I know, right?" Chat leaned back, green eyes darting towards the starry sky. "I mean I'm pretty fit but I felt like I'm gonna die from exhaustion after the fight. Pretty much got home, lay down and snored until I had to come patrolling."

Ladybug chuckled, "Same."

"But really, I feel like we could use one more ally at least." He shot his partner a flirtatious glance. "Of course it doesn't mean I don't enjoy being the only one with My Lady, actually, I'd be happy if I wouldn't need to share you, but…" his voice slowly lost its mischievous tone, "If it continue like this, one of us could get injured." He didn't add that she probably wouldn't because he would protect her by his body and willing to sacrifice himself.

"One more ally, you say?" Ladybug said with a smile. "That wouldn't be bad, actually."

* * *

 **So, how was it? I hope it wasn't that bad :D I thought it was longer though with its four page in Google Drive, but anyway.  
Civilized criticism is allowed and welcomed!  
P.S.: I'm very bad with deadlines so I won't promise anything about when will I publish the next chapter... I will try to make it less than a week but don't count on me. :D**


	2. Investigation

**A/N: Whaaa, I'm so sorry, this took me like forever...! And despite that, it isn't even that long. Also, literally nothing's happening in this chapter. It's just a sort of story-preparing section. I guess.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The room was redolent of a tempting, flowery scent, the light of the early morning pouring inside, making shine even the matte surfaces. In the middle of the room, on a large carpet, which claimed an enormous part of the place, a salt-and-pepper haired small man was meditating. His wrinkled face radiated his calmness and composure as if the troubles of the world didn't affect him at all.

He slowly opened one of his dark, small eyes, gaze darting towards an old phonograph sitting on a Chinese-style commode.

"The children are having a hard job nowadays, don't you think, Wayzz?" he asked seemingly from no-one.

"Indeed." Came an answer and in a few moments, a little, turtle-like creature was floating in front of Master Fu. "But what do you expect? The previous generation offered four heroes, not three. And one of them is the enemy of the other two now."

The old man's eyes filled with sadness. "But if I wouldn't failed in protecting her, bless her innocent soul, Hawk Moth wouldn't have become..." he trailed off.

"And I thought you grew out of this 'what would have happened if I' thing" Wayzz said with a soft smile on his little mouth. "Don't worry, these children are smart and strong. Smarter than you were as a kid, that's for sure."

Master Fu chuckled at the remark. "They are, they are" he nodded and slowly straighten up to walk beside the fine piece of furniture. "But I would say, could not they use another friend...?"

Wayzz flew beside his chosen one, watching as he opened the phonograph and following his gaze to the golden haircomb.

"If you thinking about the bee miraculous holder you chose, I wouldn't use the word friend. That girl isn't capable of teamwork."

"That is the reason I have chosen her" the old man glanced at the kwami. "You know just well the main reasons why I chose who I chose. And she needs help. She will never change if she does not see a reason why. And the miraculous of teamwork and communication will balance her."

"But it's hazardous." Wayzz shook his head. "The bee miraculous is the miraculous of ordering as well. It can _un_ balance her just as finely as it could do her good."

"I understand" the oldster sighed. "But we won't know if we won't try."

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng yawned with a delicate little hand in front of her wide-opened mouth. She was exhausted and it really wasn't too surprising, considering that she didn't sleep more than four hours in the night. Although, she managed to climb out of her warm and enticing bed so she wasn't late for once.

Munching on her buttered croissant (fresh from the oven, yumm), she stared at a blank page in her notebook but quickly realized that to design something with just a few hours sleep behind her was very near to impossible. And we're talking about something if she didn't notice her crush as he sat down onto his seat, just as tired – if not more.

Adrien yawned (somehow managed to still look like a model) and streched his arms as he leaned back, instantly falling asleep.

His friend stared at him in disbelief. "Really, dude?"

"Tell me about it" Alya spoke up with amusement in her voice, catching Nino's attention. Her gaze darted towards her best friend, whose eyelids were fluttering close slowly, head nodding off. "Marinette is the same. I couldn't make a proper conversation with her in the mornings for a year now. If I didn't know better, I'd say these two are raving together during nights."

"Yeah" Nino nodded as he sat down onto his seat, still facing Alya. "I wanna know though, what're they doin' to be that sleepy. I mean, I played through some nights but not that constantly."

"I doubt that Mari doesn't sleep because she's playing video games" the vlogger said, leaning into her palm, lazily browsing on her phone. "Though I don't believe what she always says for an excuse. I saw her notebook. If she's really staying up night because she's 'got inspired' or 'just had to finish that idea', her notebook would be full of new designs. Which isn't."

Nino just hummed in thought but when he noticed an ominous glint in Alya's hazel eyes, he suspiciously narrowed his owns. "What're you plannin', woman?"

"Nooothing special" she said and turned towards her book as Miss Bustier entered the classroom. She glanced up again. Nino was still staring at her. "Come to the library after class" she whispered at last.

Nino made an 'I knew' then an 'I won't like this' face and turned to his desk, flicking Adrien's cheek to wake him up.

Around the middle through class, Miss Bustier turned around to face her students. "Everyone's very calm today..." she murmured, then her eyes flickered to the side. "Oh, why didn't you said that Chloé is absent?"

And really. The blonde, painfully mean-girl streotype daughter of the mayor wasn't there.

"Sabrina?" Miss Bustier asked in hope to know why Chloé was absent but surprisingly, Sabrina just shoke her head, saying she didn't know either.

"Fine then" the teacher turned to her desk to write Miss Bourgeois' name as absent. It only took a few seconds, and she soon continoued her lesson, not realising that two of her students were actually sleeping, even as their friends were constantly flicking, tickling, stabbing them with their fingers to wake them up.

* * *

Thankfully, Hawk Moth hadn't decided to spot anyone with negative feelings today, Adrien thought as he was standing at the school gates, not so sleepy anymore (sleeping through four lessons can make magic) but definitely tired. He just wanted a good shower and to play some violent video games. He wanted to hunt down zombies or something because it was fustrating that after he was so confident in his fencing skills which wasn't only improved by his fencing classes but also sometimes when he fought as Chat Noir – he just recently realized how great a fencing foil his baton made, his teacher decided to rise the difficulty level from normal to hardcore. He couldn't win _once_ against him for a month _._

He picked up his bag and put it onto his shoulder as he saw a white limousine turning into the street, and stepped down the stairs with ease, enjoying the spring breeze. As he reached the car, Adrien opened the door and started to sit down in, but something stopped him. He saw something yellow reflecting in the dark, obscured window. Normally, this wouldn't make him stop. Yellow can reflecting in his car window as much as it pleases. But this yellow had human form, and it was on the top of the school building. And, unlike to Japan where every school has a flat roof where you can safely ditch class on, this Parisian high school roof wasn't safe to be on so, naturally, no students were allowed. (Although he's been on its roof a few times, but he's a superhero and he already has been on every roof in Paris anyway.)

But when he turned around to see what kind of idiot is having fun on the roof, he saw nothing. Adrien glanced at the car window. Yeah, it wasn't there either. Was he imagining it? He looked around. No yellow on no roofs. Okay, so he's hallucinating. Great.

"Mr. Agreste?"

He almost jumped out of his skin. It was rare for the Gorilla to speak. Also, he had a voice a mafia leader would.

"It's nothing" Adrien said politely, sat down in the car and closed the door.

When they took the road, he thought he saw the yellow figure again, but he probably just imag– wait a sec. Yellow figure. It easily can be an akuma! But nothing happened so far, he thought and sighed. It can wait. He'll go home, have a rest and go to patrolling. He'll discuss it with Ladybug. They were going to meet up after all.

* * *

"What're we doin', exactly?" Nino asked. He and Alya were facing each other in a narrow alleyway, Nino leaning against the wall and Alya against the other. Even like that, they were barely half a meter apart, and Nino could smell Alya's sweet scented parfume clearly. He tried to ignore it though, because it made weird things with his nerves. "You say in class to meet up in the library. Then, when I'm there, you send me a text to meet up in this alleyway, in this ungodly hour no less. It's almost midnight, Alya! I'm killin' zombies this time 'round."

"Yeah, yeah. And because it's almost midnight, you should lower your voice a bit." She glanced up from her phone, its blue-ish light reflecting from her eyes and glasses, and illuminating her beatiful face. Nino tried to ignore this as well. "So, I've got a blow about Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Weren't we nosing after Adrien and Marinette?"

"I know!" Alya waved her hand. "But we see them every day, yet _this_ – to reveal the heroes' identities – isn't a common chance!"

"So?" He asked her to continue.

"Someone from the Ladyblog has sent me a private message," she started to explain. "He said that he didn't want to post it publicly in case the heroes are following the blog. So, he said that his mother saw them two nights in a row on the top of a certain building. You know, his mother is a cleaner in the Eiffel Tower and she saw them from near the top. Twice!" she said excitedly. "You know what does it mean?"

Nino blinked at her slowly. "They like to have dates on roofs...?"

"Oh, that'd be so cute..." she trailed off, but snapped in a second. "No, you idiot! It can be a meeting place of theirs! You know, for patrolling and stuff!"

"You say we're goin' to that 'certain building'?"

Alya shook her head, "Nino, Nino, Nino." Then, she grinned. "We _are_ at that 'certain building'!"

Nino straighten himself up. "What is your plan, Inspector Césaire?"

Alya giggled and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Since we wouldn't hear a thing if we stay down here... I already discovered our surroundings. There's a fire-escape ladder on the wall of the building's backside." She grabbed Nino's elbow and began to drag him along. "We climb up and eavesdrop."

"Wouldn't they see us?" Nino asked, letting her to guide him (rather mightily). "Or hear us. I mean, you said the other day that Chat Noir probably has advanced hearing, being a cat and all."

"We'll be careful" she said stubbornly. "They won't suspect a thing."


	3. Late Night Conversation

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! (As you probably noticed. Duh.) I have some news to tell you all: the next chapter certainly won't be posted in a week. Why, you may ask. So apparently I'm going to summer camp at the Lake Balaton (as I do every year a while now) and I'm setting of in the morning tomorrow. So, I won't have time to write in the camp, just after I arrive home. So I say two weeks until the fourth chappie, I guess. Report over.**

 **I hope you'll like the third chapter. Enjoy! :)  
(Also, I would very, very appreciate any reviews, so pleeease let me know if you like my story or not. ^^ Köszönöm!)**

* * *

Nino and Alya was climbing up on the fire-escape ladder, both deadly quiet. Well, Nino was deadly quiet because he was so afraid of being seen or falling to death, but Alya was just concentrating on making no sounds. She held her phone between her teeth and she started to drool on it a little bit, which was just _gross_ but this or falling down five storeys plucking Nino with herself (since the guy was climbing after her).

When she finally stepped onto the roof she let out a silent huff of exhaustion as she took her phone out of her mouth. _Bleh_ , she grimaced, wiped it into her jeans and turned around to see her friend arrive as well.

"And now?" he mouthed.

They were behind a series of rather massive chimneys that blocked their view but kept them unseen. Alya glanced at the two end of the chimney-wall. If she looked to the right, she saw the Eiffel Tower (okay, not quite, but if you lived in Paris since you have born you just know these things). Believing her information, the heroes – if they were here – were probably on the Tower's side of the building. So she gestured to Nino to stay still and turned to the opposite direction of the Eiffel Tower, carefully placing one foot after other until she reached the last chimney. She turned on her phone to record the happenings in live and slowly, painfully slowly peeked her head and camera around the corner.

There she was. Ladybug, one of the heroes of Paris.

Alya was thinking right - the heroine was sitting on the edge of the roof, facing the shining Eiffel Tower. If it wasn't for that, Alya wouldn't have noticed her but now, the lights were slightly illuminating her silhouette. Then came a thud and there stood the one and only Chat Noir, appearing from nowhere.

"My Lady" Alya heard him greet Ladybug smoothly as she waved for Nino to come closer. "How are you in this beautiful evening?"

"It's past midnight, Chat" came Ladybug's sarcastic reply. "I'd hardly call it an evening anymore."

"You're right" the boy sighed and sat down beside his partner. "It's so weird how quickly I came to use to it. I'm actually more awake in the nights than in the daytime."

"I know, right?" Ladybug giggled. "I slept more today than the previous night."

Chat laughed a little (Alya had a feeling that he didn't laugh at what she said but at her cute giggle – which was somehow familiar but the vlogger couldn't quiet garb why). "The only thing I miss from before that I could sleep more. Not much, but certainly enough."

"Yeah" Ladybug said softly and trailed off.

"But I always can have catnaps" Chat said, a grin in his voice.

"I knew this was coming" Ladybug laughed. They didn't say more, just watched the city below them in comfortable silence.

Alya was living the day (or rather night) of her life. She never thought that she would see and hear the heroes when they thought nobody was around. It was a dream. Also, it would have been more perfect if they kissed each other or something but a girl should not ask for too much. It was satisfiying as it was. Now, she wanted to know if they knew each other's identities. And that who are said identities would be.

She didn't realize that she was grasping Nino's hand in excitement until he hissed in a high pitched voice, "Woman, you're crushin' my fingers!"

They both froze. It wasn't that loud but if they weren't lucky, they were doomed.

Ladybug slowly turned towards her partner, "Did you hear something?" she asked carefully.

They were screwed. _Ooooooh crap._ They were screwed for good and all.

"Not really" Chat replied nonchalantly (Nino and Alya almost fainted from relief), but he stood up nonentheless and said, "Yet, I'll have a look. You can stay here." (There goes said relief.)

Alya was grasping his hand with twice the force she was before and Nino had to bite his thumb to stay silent. How are they going to explain themselves? _Oh, we weren't eavesdropping just accidentally ended up here!_ Like hell! Who would believe that? They were on the top of an at least ten storeys building for crying out loud!

"You sure I shouldn't go?"

"It's probably nothing anyway."

Yes, if your definition of nothing is two eavesdropping students with a recording camera.

And in a blink, there stood Chat Noir, green eyes shining like gems staring down at them. They couldn't move a muscle, when a grin slowly spread across his face as he stepped into the chimney's cover. He didn't say a word just reached down, took Alya's phone and (after he winked into the camera) turned it off. Then he gave back the phone to the stunned girl, looked in the eyes of both of them and put his index finger to his grinning lips as if saying, _be quiet._

"Chat?" came Ladybug's worried voice.

"Maybe you've got introduced to some catnip, my Lady? Nothing's here" Chat grinned, shot a last perky glance towards the two shocked civilians and went back to his partner.

"Catnip doesn't affect ladybugs, alleycat."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Why would I have?"

"Then, you don't–"

Alya and Nino didn't hear a word about the superheroes' playful bickering. Okay, so summarizing, they were caught but again, not really. Did Chat Noir _wanted_ them to eavesdrop? And if he did, what reason? They stared at each other, disbelieving. What was his point, really? The heroes were so careful about their identities, why would Chat let them to have the opportunity to overhear something that maybe could reveal them? Because yes, he knew that they were here and could hold his tongue, but Ladybug had no clue. What if she slips some information? This made no sense. Not even the slightest.

In the end, Nino just shrugged, and motioned towards the heroes in a way of saying, _then listen._

Chat was just speaking. "–an akuma or what do you think?"

There were a pause then, "I don't think so. I mean, if it were an akuma it'd already do something to get attention. Seeking for its target who made the possessed angry or sad or whatever, probably by vandalizing the city. What did you say, when did you saw it? A couple of hours ago? We would know of it by now."

"I know, but what if it's a silent one? You know, the creeping-in-the-shadows kind. Probably he were possessed because he stalked a girl and she turned him down very clearly by denouncing him?" Chat tried to be serious but failed miserably.

"Don't joke around with something like that" Ladybug said, although the corner of her mouth twitched a little. "We're having an issue to take care of here. Or _you_ got introduced to some catnip, and just imagined this yellow figure, kittycat."

"I thought I imagined it at first," Chat said and lay down, gaze darting towards the sky. "But... ah, never mind. Maybe I did hallucinated it."

There was a little pause, then Ladybug spoke up, her voice full of tease and a hint of curiosity.

"I heard something interesting, Chat" she said with a smile. "Are you moving on from your Lady?"

"What?!" he snapped his head towards her, blonde locks flying. "What gave you that idea, my Lady? I–"

"It's okay, you know?" she said softly and quickly continued before her partner could interrupt her. "You should move on actually... Ladybug just a facade, you know? It's just an act, I'm nothing like that in real life... And if you are moving on, probably not that girl the best you could choose."

"That girl?" His voice was unreadable.

"Marinette." Nino slapped his hand onto his own and Alya's mouth before any of them could produce any shocked sound. "I heard from... well, I heard that you visited her a few times after the Evillustrator incident."

"It's... it's not like that. And I know she's seeing someone, though she didn't said who exactly. I just... She's kind and I want to be her friend, that's all. I think she doesn't like my civilian self..." he laughed nervously. "So I thought I could come to know her as a superhero, I guess?"

Silence fell upon them, then a little rustling was heard and Ladybug's huff. "Should we make a patrolling tour?" she said. "It's late and hero or not, a little sleep won't do harm. Chat?"

"You're right, my Lady" he said. He sounded like the previous conversation didn't happen at all. "Ladies first" he bowed, causing Ladybug to giggle (though she couldn't resist an eyeroll).

"Let's go, kitty" she replied then smiled at him. "Good night."

"Good night, my Lady."

They both set off in different directions, Ladybug towards the Eiffel Tower and Chat Noir towards the opposite half of the city. Nino and Alya waited a minute before they simultaneously released a breath. Okay, this was worth to come. Alya shot her hazel gaze at the boy next to her.

"I think we have some questions to a certain young lady" she said.

Nino just yawned.


	4. Ms Mandeleiev

**A/N: Have I mentioned I'm bad with deadlines...? Hmmm? Yes I have, I'm sure. So please don't murder me. :D But here's the longest chapter I ever posted! Yay. Though there are loads of people to whom a chapter by 3,211 words (without A/N!) is very short, but hey, compare me to myself, not some other people I know nothing about!  
So the thing is that I actually wanted to continue the chapter but I was like _they will never get to read it if you continue doing this_ so here it is! Cut off a place that clould be called a cliffhanger but really, it actually isn't. **

* * *

The Ladyblog had gone crazy and honestly, Alya wasn't surprised in the slightest. With that late night live video, the theorizing stepped onto a whole new level and the blogger gave up on moderating the comment section altogether.

She put down her phone onto the bedside table and threw the warm blanket off of herself, cursing the cold mornings. One would think Alya'd be dead tired after the nightly adventure but she had never been more awake than now is. She had a friend she had important questions to, after all. What she couldn't get was that why Nino didn't seem too interested, though. As if he hadn't found out that one friend of his has a seemingly close relationship with a superhero. With an opposite sex superhero to top it all. What if Marinette started to fall for Chat Noir and they didn't know about it?

But again, Marinette was just as awkward as ever around Adrien... well, maybe her case wasn't as hopeless like it was at the beginning, but still.

It didn't save her from the interrogation that Alya was planning, though.

After about fifteen minutes, she was stepping down along the stairs to the groundfloor, dressed in her favourite outfit, hair still a little wet from washing so it was kind of straight rather than slewing into her trademark soft curls, but she didn't care really, her reddish-brown locks will soon bound into curls anyway. As she stepped down from the last step, Alya put on her black-rimmed glasses, finishing clearing it with her plaid shirt and went into the kitchen, where her beloved mother was just putting a plate full of fried eggs and bacons onto the middle of the dining table beside a basket filled with fresh croissants, completely ignoring the ear-splitting blabbering of her younger daughters.

"'Morning, mum" Alya said, but didn't hear her mother's "Good morning, dear" response because she quickly stepped to the table and grabbed two little arms of two of her triplet sisters when they tried to lay hands on the food and not to leave a single bite for their elder sister. Alya called out, "Ohoo, pipe down, kids, sis' wanna eat as well!" then, ignoring their protests, she grabbed a handful of greasy bacons from the platter, almost all of it, and dropped the food onto her plate with a triumphant grin on her beautiful face.

"Alya" her mother warned, but her voice was supressed by the burst of chaos, caused by the triplets demanding their bacons back. Well, Louane and Louise at least stayed on their seats, but Léonie jumped off her chair and attacked her elder sister. She climbed onto Alya's back, pulling her hair while Alya tried to yell at Léonie to "Get the hell off!" while simultaneously tuffing one of the bacons into her mouth with her already greasy right hand - table manners be damned. It looked like her mother came to this conclusion as well because she just sighed in defeat and leaved to the bathroom. In the exact same moment as the bathroom door closed behind her, the sound of the doorbell echoed through the small house.

"Will you open the door, Alya?" came Mrs Césaire's voice, and Alya almost missed it because of the persistent squeaking right into her ear by her sister on her back (who were laughing rather than being angry) and the loud snickering of those who were on their seats. "It's probably Madam Delacroix about her daughter's wedding menu!"

"Coming!" Alya shouted towards the door but before she actually went to let in her mother's guest, she shot a warning look to her sisters who weren't clinging onto her. "Don't you dare touch my food!"

"Yes, ma'am" Louise blabbed out, making herself and her twins roaring with laughter. Alya just rolled her eyes and went to get the door, struggling under Léonie's weight and ignoring the pain in her skull by the continous hair pulling, pinching her little sister's leg with her greasy hand all the way to the door. She carefully turned the doorknob with her other hand as she tried not to fall to the side.

But instead of Madam Delacroix's buxom, graceful figure, she surprisedly recognised Nino on the doorstep.

Alya, as much as she could while a seven year old was clinging onto her, turned her head back towards the inside of the house and shouted, "It's just Nino, mum!" then looked back to her friend, letting him in as she grabbed one of Léonie's legs and tried to pull, but it was no use.

"Do I wanna ask?" Nino arched an eyebrow.

"No, you don't" Alya said flatly.

When Léonie actually looked up to see who's standing in the door and she saw Nino, a huge grin splitted across her little face and like some cute kind of monkey, she climbed Alya and jumped forward, straightly towards a wide-eyed Nino. He caught her, but if Alya didn't reach out and grab his arms to steady him, Nino would surely have fallen out through the door and onto the pavement.

"I missed you sooooo much!" Léonie exclaimed into his t-shirt as she rubbed her little nose to Nino's shoulder. Nino looked up to Alya, and at the moment she saw the utter shock on his features, the girl burst out laughing.

"Why can't she be this cute when she interacts with me?" Alya asked, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. "She only spent time with you once and about a year ago and she still loves you more than her own sister!"

"Ummm..." Nino tried to say something and he bent down to put the clingy little girl onto the floor. "I thought you didn't remember me?"

"Rubbish!" Léonie said with gleaming hazel eyes. "You're the best! You have that looots of video games and it was sooo cool to play with them like _boom-boom, BANG, tsssh_ " she said as she formed a gun from her hands and imitated that she shot down Alya and the vase beside her.

As Alya said before, Léonie and her twins met Nino about a year ago. The eldest Césaire daughter fell ill that time, and her mother, who had to go to a chef-meeting, couldn't make her babysit the triplets when Alya barely could whisper without pain. So Mrs Césaire called Nino's mother for a favour, and she was glad to help. As it turned out later, while Louane and Louise had fun with Mrs Lahiffe making each other's hair, drawing et cetera, Léonie was rather bored and went play with Nino who was playing a paint-ball themed video game at that moment. And she practically fell in love with him. It was adorable.

After about ten minutes (which included a few bacons, a hand-washing for Alya, and a little small talk between Nino and Mrs Césaire), the two friends left the Césaire residence and set off towards the school. They finished off a few doughnuts that Nino bought in the Dupain-Cheng's bakery while the boy explained why he came after Alya in the first place.

"I actually wanted to get Marinette as well" he said. "But her parents said that I'd better go without her if I don't wanna be late from school. So I just bought these doughnuts and came after you." When he saw Alya opening her mouth to ask the reason, he answered before she could say a word. "I've talked with Chat Noir."

Alya's jaw dropped.

"You _what_? When? Where? How?"

"Whoa, chill!" Nino raised his hands in defence. "It's not like I planned it or anything. My mum sent me out to the balcony to pick up the dried clothes she hanged out the day before, and I saw him when I was on it. He saw me too and stopped by."

"Superheroes don't just 'stop by', Nino" Alya huffed. "And? What were you talking about?"

"I asked him that why did he let us eavesdrop" Nino answered. "He just shrugged and said 'seemed fun.'"

"Bullshit!" Alya exclaimed and threw her hands into the air. "What kind of stupid superhero risks his and his partner's _secret_ identity for such a shit reason? Come _on_!"

"Hi Nino, Alya" came a familiar voice (which somehow sounded pretty amused), and the two looked up to see Adrien, smiling at them. 'What's up?"

They didn't even realise it that they already started to climb the stairs to the schoolgates. Time flies, they say and it seems to be true.

"You won't _believe_ it, Adrien" Alya said, lowering her voice. "Last night–" The bell rang, cutting the girl off and she sighed in annoyance. "We'll tell you later."

* * *

Ms Mendeleiev was sitting at the teacher's desk in the chemistry labor, shooting irritated glances towards five empty seats. The warning bell already rang off and there were only 26 seconds until her class started. Why can't these ungrateful brats respect her, their teacher, by arriving in time? Is this too much to ask for or something? Oh, but when _she_ was a student, she could make it to classes in time! Her teachers loved her, the most responsible girl in the class...

The door burst open, and three students stepped into the classroom in the exact moment as the last bell rang off. They moved towards their seats, but a loud bang made them freeze in place. Ms. Mendeleiev was standing, her right palm pressed against the desktop, skin still tingling from the hit she struck against the poor piece of furniture.

The two boys and one girl turned towards her, ducking their heads in shame, and said in unison, "We're sorry, we're late, Ms. Mandeleiev."

There were only three of them. Agreste, Lahiffe and Césaire. But Dupain-Cheng and Bourgeois still don't here, Ms Mendeleiev thought with great annoyance.

She took a calming breath. "Sit!" she ordered in a sharp voice and decided she'll just going to go on with her business, namely teaching, and won't make herself angry for some missing students. Who cares? Lucrece Mandeleiev was not someone who could be easily angered. Or so the woman believed. (Everyone else would disagree with her, though.) So she just straightened herself out, grabbed a marker and furiously wrote the topic of todays' lesson on the whiteboard.

She turned back towards her students. "What are you all waiting for? Those notes won't write themselves!" she said and started to lecture, not waiting even a second for the children to take out their notebooks – they can blame themselves: why didn't they pack out their things before? Instead of chatting they could have prepare for class in their few spare minutes before the bell rang.

Ms Mandeleiev felt herself calming down during the lesson, and when she sat down behind the teacher's desk, just a few angry thoughts about ungrateful brats came to her mind. There were a little less than half an hour until class ends, and she just set to stictly watch over the children during the project she said them to start on class. Of course, they won't be able to finish it, but there were two days until the next Chemistry lesson. Homework doesn't hurt, it's important.

But then the classroom door opened, and Chloé Bourgeois walked in with full gracefullness, earning surprised glances from her classmates – the mayor's daughter was many things but nobody could recall any occasion when she was late. She sat down beside that redhead girl with glasses (whose name never managed to stick in Ms Mandeleiev's head despite her remarkable name-remembering skill), and silently took her friend's notebook to take a picture of the notes.

The teacher, in utter disbelief, stared at her for exactly five seconds before she snapped, all of the frustration from the start of the class rushing through her at once.

"I don't care, Miss Bourgeois, how much are you the daughter of the mayor" she marched directly in front of Chloé's desk, "but you do _not_ interrupt my class in this manner! I expect respect and thus you either come to my class in time or not show up at all to avoid interrupting! Explain!"

Chloé lifted her ice-blue gaze to her teacher, and took a long moment as if she had to think about where was she and what was she doing in here. She blinked with her long mascaraed eyelashes once, twice then slowly parted her lips. "I..." she started in a faraway voice, but suddenly she straghtened herself up. In a blink, her dazedness completely vanished and the girl who looked into her teacher's eyes with an unmistakable superiority was certainly the Chloé everyone knew. "I believe that the personal reason because I was late is nothing of your business."

Ms Mandeleiev didn't believe her own ears. " _Excuse me_?! You _are_ learning some manners from me in a few minutes, young lady! One does not speak like that to her teacher–"

But Chloé didn't even tried to look as like she's listening. She pouted irritatedly, and with such a speed that was clearly practiced, called her father.

It was the last straw.

There were thirteen students in the classroom, but only Adrien noticed the black-purplish butterfly that appeared out of thin air. He was expecting it, actually – their science teacher wasn't a person anyone would describe as 'peaceful and pardoning' so it was bound to happen sooner or later and, as much as Adrien didn't want to admit it, with Chloé around it was rather sooner than later. He truly believed though that Chloé wouldn't put someone in real danger on purpose. She was mean, yes, and changed dramatically since their childhood, but wasn't pure evil. He remembered crystal clearly the shy little girl who was so lost without her mother, or without Adrien after a few moths into their acquaintance. And she _was_ a cunning little kid back then, just sadly she uses this ability for questionable reasons nowadays. Also, she did have a way of... communicating that often led to akumatize people, it wasn't something Adrien would try to convince himself otherwise about.

He has to speak about that with her, though.

" _Oh, crap_ " he heard Nino saying and the sound snapped him out of his thoughts. In front of Chloé stood a nasty looking supervillain, still sporting Ms Mendeleiev's features but with a disgusting shade of yellow skincolour. Her eyes were covered in purplish gogglers and her hair, while stayed the same purple it uses to, was standing up in mad sciencist-style. Under her usual white labcoat was a purple dress Adrien didn't even tried to describe, and the labcoat itself now reached past her ankles, its sleeves very wide, swinging with every movement she took while announcing herself as Acid O'Philius.

Time to flee and come back as Chat, Adrien thought and sneaked towards the door in the chaos that was breaking loose with everyone's panicking all over the place. He slipped out rather easily, since Acid's main target was clearly Chloé. Nobody followed him because the class was too scared to think as it seemed, with Alya and Nino as exceptations: while Alya tried to approach the villain with her filming phone in hand, Nino tried to drag her out of the classroom.

Adrien ran along the hallway and turned at the first corridor, reckoning there would be a good place to transform. He was _this_ close from speaking to Plagg, but just as he opened his mouth, he felt something bumping into him, so hard he felt he was loosing his footing. He grabbed onto the something that crashed into him, and when he looked down, it turned out to be the shoulders of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It was amazing to watch how her face blossomed into a very violent shade of red in a nanosecond when she looked up to met his gaze.

"A-Adrien?!"

The boy pushed her to arm-lenght, still grasping her (surprisingly muscular) upper-arm. "Don't bother to go to class" he said, looking into her brilliant blue eyes. "Ms Mendeleiev's turned into an akuma. I'm–" he took a second to came up with a quick lie "–going to the principal's office to apprise Mr Damocles. Stay safe!" Therewith, he dashed off. In the exact opposite direction of the principal's office, but Marinette wasn't there by mind enough to notice it.

She blinked rapidly after him, trying to put aside the _OhmygoshAdrientouchedmyarm_ to process the information she was given. It was hard, and really, not just because of Adrien. She sneaked out at night to patrol so she hardly had slept enough to use her brain successfully. No matter how a laughing material she thought that Chat has said was, she actually couldn't sleep because of it when it came to bedtime. She overthought it and was too anxious to success in falling asleep. And she ended up searching for creeping-in-the-shadows akumas until six in the morning. It was sheer dumb luck that her parents hadn't checked on her – being bakers, they got up around five o'clock.

So, where was she? Yeah, Ms Mendeleiev. Akuma. Danger. Right, so. What was she supposed to do, again? Oh, come _on_ , Marinette, snap out of it! It doesn't matter if there's an Adrien's hand-shaped tingling spot on each of your arms!

"Marinette!" squaked a high-pitched voice, and she blinked again as Tikki came into focus. "It's time for Ladybug to show up!"

"Oh. Yeah. You're right."

Meanwhile Adrien, now dressed in tight cat suit, made his entrance through an open window of the science labor. He was very relieved to see that the akuma hadn't gotten into mad-destructive mode yet. She just had having her monologue about ungrateful students, directed towards Chloé who was (clearly uncomfortably) kneeling in front of her on things that suspiciously looked like marbles, when she looked up to met Chat Noir's otherworldly green eyes through her purplish goggles. Her disgusting shade of yellow for a skin got wrinkled by her grimace.

"Coming for the rescue, are we?" she asked through gritted teeth but straigtened herself up. "It is not likely to be here anyone who needs to be rescued. A teacher has to set a good example – therefor I am not here to hurt my ungrateful students. I am merely giving a lecture. You may stay though boy, I would like to have your miraculous."

"A supervillain that capable of speaking without yelling my head off!" Chat said and hopped onto the floor with a smirk on his handsome features. "I am flattered."


	5. Queen Bee

**A/N: Well, aren't I late. Hehe. Sorry.  
But, you see, I'm kind of having a writer's block here... I mean I have no idea whatsoever what should I do about the plot. I don't have a plot, man! I'm screwed. :D Okay, I may have a few ideas, but most of them are useless, so if any of you have any kind of idea, just say. Maybe you'll be the reason I don't die. Anyway. I still haven't finished off this stupid Acid O'Philius (what kind of name is that, btw?), but I brought in two new characters! One one them is an OC and I really like her. Hope you will too. Aaand, it's time for the appearance for a certain bumbling superhero! Cheers! (Also, I'm sure that her suit won't be like that in the series, but I saw a stunning fanart, so yeah. Deal with it. :D) **

* * *

Chat needed less than two seconds to completely analyze the scene before him.

Not just Chloé, but all of his fellow classmates were kneeling on the floor, in a straight line in front of the first desks, facing their akuma turned science teacher. When he sniffed into the air, he smelt the typical, stinging smell of chemicals. His opponent was clearly a chemistry-type supervillain, but as there wasn't any trace of that she used any of her powers yet, he guessed that the things the students were kneeling on weren't marbles after all. He saw that they weren't completely solid either – the tiny balls actually flattened a little under the pressure.

Nino and Alya were the farthest away from him, the lattest just beside the opposite wall. Nino was giving Alya worried glances, but Chat couldn't be sure if he was worried for Alya herself or what she might do. She looked like she would snap at any moment, and it wasn't hard to discover why – her beloved smartphone was lying in pieces on the floor in front of her, sporting a fine hole in the middle into where no doubt, Acid O'Philius' high-heel would fit perfectly. Beside Nino was Rose, who looked horrified and in pain, blue eyes glossy with unshed tears. Next to her was Juleka and though she seemed calm, her face twitched sometimes like she was trying hard not to show her emotions, anything would those be. All in all, the class wasn't panicking (or just didn't dare to show it) like when Adrien slipped out through the door, but certainly didn't look like they were having the day of their lives.

Chloé on the other hand, looked almost entirely emotionless, and didn't even try to play the daddy-card. She was completely silent and other than slightly furrowing her otherwise perfectly arched eyebrows, nothing could be read on her face. Adrien knew this expression well – though he didn't see it for years. It was the expression every time she wore when his mother would tell them a riddle as kids, riddles that were funny to solve but certainly weren't Adrien's strenght. But Chloé was pretty good at them, and the harder the riddles were, the more determined she became to solve them. Just if he would know what did she want to solve this time. _And_ why did she act so out of character now the second time on the same bloody day.

What he also realised that the corrupted object was probably the akuma's labcoat which altered the least in appearance.

Question was, where in the hell is Ladybug? It wasn't like he could do much without her. Okay, he could fight down the akuma and release the blackish butterfly by himself just fine, but then what? He learned by experience that an uncleaned akuma was keen to cause much more trouble. The classroom were full of frustrated, intimidated and even angry (Alya) people after all, so the butterfly may as well just possess one of them right after. Although he had no idea if this were actually possible, considering that all of his classmates had been possessed at one point, but he'd rather don't risk it.

Well then. Let's just do something useful while I'm waiting for her, he thought with a mental shrug and stepped in front of his kneeling classmates, facing his opponent with a mocking grin on his features. "Guys," he said, addressing the students behind him, "what about getting off of those marble things? I'll take care of this old hag here."

Acid O'Philius narrowed her eyes behing her purplish gogglers and stepped forward, avoiding the silent Chloé. "You are," she said with a hard glare at the students, "not standing up until you have learned your lessons. And _you_ are," glanced she back at Chat, "not adressing me this way. Have your parents not taught you manners?"

"Oh, he have, don't worry," said Chat with crossed arms, carefully avoiding to think about his mother. "But un _fur_ tunately for you, I like to drop my... _manners_ at times like this." With that said, he was directly in front of her in a blink, swinging his baton towards her waist from the right but the akuma dodged it quite easily. "Come on, guys, run!" he shouted towards her classmates then ducked down right after to avoid a... _thing_ that was sent towards him by the villain. He heard a faint hissing sound and a pained shriek to which he glanced over his shoulder in alarm. He assumed that the akuma's weapon was strong acid, seeing the practically _melting_ schooldesk in the front row. It was dripping right onto Alix's shoulder, the material of her T-shirt emiting smoke.

"Why are you still here?!" yelled Chat Noir, his voice rising and falling as he dodged Acid's attacks. "You really should get out of harm's way!"

"We can't!" Nino screeched with a hectic voice. "These things're gonna melt our legs off if we move!"

As if they were reminded by Alya, the mysterious marmbles popped out under Alix, who had jerked violently when the acid dripped onto her shoulder. She shrieked in pain and didn't stop, a sound so unlike her, high-pitched and scared, and fell to her side, clunching both of her shins for dear life, tears roaming down her round cheeks. A terrible smell, smell of burning skin filled the room, suffocating Chat and everyone else, but nobody could move, nobody could go and help Alix without them getting into the same trouble. Chat had to force himself to stay where he was, baton pressing against the akuma's palms. Ladybug... where was Ladybug?! He couldn't take it alone! He felt panic rising inside of him. Nobody ever got hurt before! Nobody! What the hell was happening?! Why it was happening?! Alix... what's with her? She's injured, seriously, and if he doesn't do somethin, very, very quickly... but some other power floated into his mind, cleaning it, surpressing the panic, and he felt, rather than heard, Plagg's calming words.

Chat Noir take a deep breath then snarled at the akuma. His sense had come back, he realised with such a relief that the rock that fell off his shoulder had to echo in the room. He got a stronger grip on his baton and kicked the akuma's high-heeled legs, but she barely staggered a little. She brought up her knee to his stomach, blowing a quite powerful hit. First off, he growled through clenched teeth, an akuma with long-distance powers shouldn't be this good at hand-to-hand combat. Also, he couldn't dodge the acidballs if he didn't want his classmates to have melten down their skin by the acid, which he certainly didn't want, nor letting it for more. And to top it all, the students couldn't move, according to Nino. He didn't think he ever needed Ladybug more than now. He needed her really, really fast to take everyone to safety and, most importantly, call ambulance for Alix. Soon.

Finally, his baton hit Acid, and she staggered back from the force, cluching her stomach with a twisted expression on her yellow-skinned face.

"You cannot win this time!" she yelled and attacked him frantically, completely loosing her calm impression. "I am taking your miraculous and I will be pleased to do so!" Chat had barely avoided her alarmingly long and sharp, sick-purple fingernails, which instead of his eyes clawed into his shoulder deeply. He heard himself hiss in pain, and felt a dull sensation along with red blood run down his left arm. His suit was supposed to defend him of these kind of attacks! What the hell was going on?!

Then the door flung open, revealing a pig-tailed girl in a red, black-spotted costume. Ladybug had arrived.

Her brilliant blue eyes instantly fell upon Chat and his bleeding arm, and the girl stood there for a split second, completely shocked. Never, ever did they suffered major injury. Never. And there was his partner, the left arm of the black suit painted dark-red. Her gaze flashed to the side, taking in the students and Alix's sobbing form, her bleeding, badly injured leg...

"Take her to someone who can treat her leg!" she shouted at Chat as she rushed forwards. "And yourself, too! Go!"

Her yo-yo shot towards the akuma and wrapped itself around the woman's legs. Ladybug pulled on the string with all her strenght she could muster and the akuma fell on her back with a loud thud and a painful growl as her legs were hitched from under her.

This was the last thing Chat Noir saw about the fight as he quickly but carefully still lifted Alix's shivering form up from the floor, ignoring the pain in his own shoulder, and disappeared from the room before anyone could stop him. Not once was he as fast as this time. The street down below was blurred from the speed and he was deaf from the rushing wind against his ears. He hurried, not just because he _had_ to get help for Alix's sake, but also because he was certain that his right arm won't last too long as it was already numb, the wound on his shoulder pounding painfully.

Before he knew, he had already dashed into the nearest hospital to their school, frightening the curly-haired woman who was sitting behind the reception desk. He yelled for help, and the woman quickly blinked out her shock from her eyes and reached for the microphone, pushed a button and said in a rushed but clear voice, "Any available doctors to the entrance hall. Grave injury. I repeat, any available doctors to the entrance hall. Grave injury."

Only a few seconds passed, but it felt like hours to Chat Noir, when two doctors finally arrived with a wheelchair. They helped Alix into the chair and the taller of them, a lanky man with short black hair disappeared with her to the emergency department, while the other, a bald, rich-bosomed woman pulled Chat into another room and pushed him down onto a chair before he could even blink and comprehend what the hell was going on.

"What happened?" she asked as she pulled a wheeled desk beside herself, full of medical tools, liquids and who-knows-whats. She picked up a pair of small forceps, and sprayed them with disinfectant. "Take off your suit," she ordered the superhero and he just blinked stupidly for a short second.

"I can't," he said as he eyed the forceps suspiciously. "What do you need those for?"

"To pick the nails out from your shoulder, idiot." She narrowed her eyes. "And what do you mean you can't? Don't worry, I can just rip the sleeve off..."

Chat opened his mouth to protest and say that she can't do that either because it's some serious magical stuff an ordinary person couldn't possibly just _rip_ , but he was left dumbfounded when the woman grabbed the somewhat already ripped leather and just ripped it further, revealing his muscular shoulder. With quick, professional movements, she picked out the three, gross-purple coloured nails from his skin and sprayed something onto the area (he hissed – it stung as hell) just to wipe it off with a clear white cloth, also removing the dried blood.

"Care to explain?" the woman asked as she applied something onto his wound once again. He was surprised to feel the pain fade.

"Well..." said Chat, pulling out the word with a raised eyebrow. Who was this woman that thought he owed her any kind of explanation? "Things like this happen." Expect it didn't before, but let's leave it for now. "As you can see, I'm kind of a... superhero?"

The woman raised an unamused eyebrow. "No, really?"

Chat didn't really know what to make out of this. Citizens usually admired them and didn't hesitate to show the heroes this admiration. This woman, however... He took a good look on her this time. She had strong features, high cheekbones, a sharp nose and a pair of almond-shaped, charcole coloured eyes that shone with intellect. Elegant, dark eyebrows were arching above her eyes, and there was a small piercing in the right one. Her head was completely bald – only now he noticed the tattoo on the right side, lots of dark lines, thick and thin curling into flowers and other patterns, reaching the top of her neck, framing her ear. Her skin was kind of dark, not really but still. She wasn't neccessarily the woman everyone would find beautiful or attractive, but she had such an unique face she could have become a model, a good one for that. He guessed her age around the age of thirty.

He didn't know her name though, he realised.

"What's your name, ma'am?" he asked, taking up a much more polite tone than before.

He blinked in surprise when she laughed, snorting a little. "Drop the ma'am, kid. Name's Gabriela Sánchez, by the way" she said. "And before you ask, yes, I'm Spanish and no, I don't have an accent. I've born here. Oh, and you can call me Gabs if you want."

"Oh." There was a moment pause. "I'm Chat Noir, as you probably noticed."

"Kinda hard to miss, with the leather suit and all," she said, gesturing towards his outfit, then let a more serious glint gleam up in her eyes. "And, where's your lady? Is there an attack again?"

Chat cleared his throat. "Yes, in the school. I mean, in Collège Françoise Dupont. I should probably go, by the way..." He seemed calm on the outside but actually, he started to panic a little. How long had he been here? The akuma was strong, was Ladybug okay? "Thank you for your help. Farewell." He made a two-fingered salute to Gabriela, and disappeared through the window, towards said school, missing the knowing smile that spread across the woman's face and the worried glint in her eyes.

* * *

When he finally reached the school building, Chat chose the shorter way around and wanted to enter the classroom through one of its window, but was shocked not to find not just the windows, but the _whole wall_ where it should have been. He stopped dead in his tracks on the building opposite. What on earth did he miss out on? What had happened in that ten to fifteen minutes he was away? He prayed with all of his heart that his lady was safe and sound.

He blinked. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but a figure covered in yellow flew into his vision and made its way towards the classroom. Not like, flying from an attack it received but flying _willingly_. He scratched his nose. To be honest however, flying wasn't such an unheard-of akuma ability... although he had a feeling that it wasn't an akuma he was looking at.

The foreign person was covered in a tight suit, similar to Ladybug's and his own but completely different at the same time. It was a little bit more revealing: unlike their custome, the stranger's didn't cover the neck and shoulders. It was still full-bodied, however, in the colours of bright yellow and shining black. The long sleeves and a thick stripe connecting them were completely black, then came a yellow stripe then a black again, down until the base of the thighs, where the last yellow strips on each leg were followed by black only, right down to the feet, ending in high-heels. As the figure disappeared into the classroom, failing to notice the stunned Chat Noir, it sank in to said cat that the figure was actually a girl, her figure slim and, well, she _did_ wear high-heels. She had long, shining blonde hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail, and she wore a pitch black mask – similar to Chat's, but with soft curves.

He shook off his stun and launched forwards to find Ladybug and to find out what had happened while he wasn't here.

Just as he hopped down onto the floor, the misterious yellow-suited girl decided to came outside again, and they crashed into each other as the stranger jumped up to set off into the air once again. Chat reacted just in time to catch the other figure that the girl carried. It was Alya, but the vlogger completely ignored him as he lifted her up – she was muttering about broken phones, missed chances and new superheroes under her breath.

It was good he took Alya over; judging by the yellow-suited stranger's grimace and arm-rubbing, she had had a hard job lifting the other girl up. And when Chat glanced down and noticed all of his other classmates down below on the pavement, he raised an impressed eyebrow. Did she really carried all of them down? How did she do it with those thin arms of hers was beyond him, especially in Kim's and Ivan's case – those two were twice, if not three times, her size.

"And who might you be?" Chat asked her as if as an afterthought, not noticing that in his arms, Alya switched into full-journalist mode expecting an interesting conversation. The stranger was still grimacing at her aching arm, rubbing it to ease the tenseness when she heard his question, and reasoning that he adressed _her_ , she looked up to answer.

Incredibly familiar ice-blue eyes met Chat Noir's green ones.

"Queen Bee," intruduced she herself, twirling up a blonde curl around her slender index finger. "New... hero, or something like that."

"New... _hero_ ," Chat repeated, blinking at her slowly. He couldn't help but recall the conversation he had with Ladybug a few days ago. _One more ally, you say? That wouldn't be bad, actually._ Was it really possible...? It couldn't really be that they kind of made a wish then _puff_ – it just came true... right?

"That's what I said," she scorned at him and cast a glance to the eager Alya. "And will you take her out of the building before this year reaches an end, or you'd like to stand here a little more, gaping like the idiot you are?"

Chat snorted in response. "Aren't you the kind one, _honey_ ," he said then jumped down towards the street below, ignoring Queen Bee's protests against her newfound nickname. He couldn't say he liked the girl too much... well, he _could_ but he'd be lying then. Quickly, he put Alya down among the other students, a few of them already asking her what the two heroes had talked about. Chat didn't spare a second glance to them and made his way up once more, arriving right in front of Queen Bee. She arched an eyebrow (well, technically the top of her mask) at him, and he opened his mouth to ask about Ladybug's whereabouts and well-being, but he was cut off by a sudden shake of the ground. Both heroes snapped their heads towards the sound of explosion. Chat grabbed Queen Bee's upper arm and ignoring her protests he set off towards the inside of the building, dragging her with him. "Tell me what happened," he asked, running.

Queen Bee seemed to be hesitating. After two badly destructed corners however, she finally spoke up.

"When I arrived," she began, a little unsure and panting from the running, "she was fighting that fashion disaster of an enemy. She didn't – and doesn't – know who I am but I guess she reasoned I wasn't enemy so she asked me to help the... students. Since I can fly, I could lift them up fast enough so those popping acid thingies didn't reach their skin. Sometime during this... rescuing, she and that hag disapp–" Her sentence ended in a shriek as she fell face-first onto the floor.

As much as Chat wanted to laugh, he couldn't. They just arrived to the main area of the school and if it wan't for Queen Bee's fall, they would have just continued their way forwards but now, his head snapped towards the hanging red, black-spotted yo-yo near them. His eyes followed the thin, black string up to the ceiling. Ladybug was pinned against it by Acid O'Philius, who was standing on the top of the wall, her body horizontal to the ground. His lady's mouth was shut thight by one of her yellow-skinned hand and the other one was one inch away from the heroine's miraculous amulet. Ladybug's right arm was bent in an odd angle – the string of her yo-yo was attached to her index finger there. Apparently, since she couldn't speak, she tried to get their attention by hitting them with her weapon, and was successful.

"Ladybug!" Chat exclaimed, causing the akuma to growl in anger and to withdrew, landing a few feet away of them. She wasn't holding Ladybug against the ceiling anymore, and the girl dropped down, hitting the floor with a sound Chat Noir never wanted to hear ever again.

"Why, you..." Acid snarled. "Interrupting me! How dare you, you ill-bred boy!"


End file.
